


Found In A Never Ending Desert

by General67



Series: The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen, Grand Marshal Commander, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: Grand Marshal commander Cody must find Obi wan Kenobi or else it’s his life. Failure is not an option.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046182
Kudos: 15





	1. An elegant weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Freedom for Clan Kryze.  
> Set late 11bby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: Late 11bby

Kenobi had sensed it, a fallen warrior once in this planet. Now reduced to bones like all other Jedi.

He hoped off his dewback and gave it a small pat on the head. He gave a low grumble in response. Obi wan was good with animals, he always was. But he turned to face the mouth of the cave. It sat at at the bottom of a massive cliffs edge, it was the only cave there.

Kenobi stared straight ahead into pitch. He knew there was a good chance a camp of Tusken raiders was in there. Or this was now home to a krayt dragon, or better yet the whole cave would collapse. But he sensed the warrior, he carried great sorrow as he died. The Jedi master was confused, why would force call out to him now especially since he’d already been here for years?

It does work in mysterious ways.

He headed in speaking up his ocean blue blade. The ground was just sand but quick sand could hide easily amongst it all. He heard his dewback called out.

Kenobi turned barely stepping a foot into the cave, he lifted his hand up “stay here” he spoke calmly. Not a hint of aggression to be found. The dewback didn’t move. Obi wan smiled under his hood and finally made a move into cave. 

There wasn’t much to note besides the rocks did look like they had been carved into but they were hundreds of years old. Besides that was not Kenobi’s reason for being here. 

He traveled on until caves split off into 3 directions. Left, straight and right. At first Obi wan felt the former presence of the Jedi dying but it doesn’t take much to get it back if you are focused and always have a ear open. 

He shut his eyes and held his blade in both hands now instead of just his right. The force would choose his path wether it be easy or not.

His diamond eyes opened. Straight.

He moved forward now moving his blade back to his right hand and lifting it up once more over his head. In here there were no carvings just signs of a battle finished long ago. 

Massiff hunting. Their bones scattered around Kenobi in pieces. Fallen Tusken raiders as well. This was the work of a Jedi, the one he was looking for.

He moved in and after several minutes of walking he hit a dead end. But that was it the presence, it was beneath him. 

The Jedi kneeled down and pressed his hand to the sand. He knew who this was. It’s strange to think a barren wasteland in the middle of no where would be the place Obi wan Kenobi would be able to clear his mind and thinking properly.

He knew this Jedi. Sure it was going back a long time. When Obi wan first became Qui Gon’s apprentice at the age of 13. Master Corvaneel a male Kaleesh Jedi just left the temple one day and never returned. He was in his late 50s when he past. He died from his wounds after fighting Tusken raiders.

Obi wan didn’t know this, master Corvaneel was telling. He presence was around him but why he was in Tatooine battling sand people was something he didn’t answer. 

“Alright TK-6113 head left, CC-1993 head right I’ll head straight” a clone voice echoed down the cave. Obi wan panicked he had little time. “We saw the dewback, we know someone is here” the same voice said again. 

Kenobi was trapped, he didn’t know how many stormtroopers there were. He saw multiple lights looking around the cave. He had to go. But where.

The Jedi looked up and saw a place he could hold onto in the rocks on the ceiling. He saw no reason not to. 

The grand marshal commander approached the end of the cave “Kriff!” He cursed “just another dead end down this way! TK-6113 I’ll join you” he spoke down the coms. 

“Copy that commander” replied the stormtrooper.

As the stormtrooper dressed with multiple orange markings including a orange pauldron and burned helmet was about to turn and leave he spotted a shine in the sand. He kneeled down. 

Obi wan was about to attack but he felt it Corvaneel holding him back. Why?

The clone dug around in the sand for a little while looking through. Little did he knew he was digging up a Jedi’s grave. But that’s when he found the thing which caught his eye. 

It was copper. The clone picked it up to see it was a copper hilt. A copper hilt of what looked to be a weapon.

Obi wan prepared himself to fight but then the presence of the Jedi spoke again telling him who it was. Kenobi stared down at the stormtrooper and watched him switch in the weapon to ignited a dame orange blade. He looked at it through and emotionless helmet but then a stormtrooper came over the com.“CC-2224 have you found the possible Jedi” he seemed to panic as he quickly turned the weapon off.

“Yes admiral, it seems to just be the remains of one. The dewback must have lost his bloody marbles” replied the clone sounding a little aged with a deeper voice then what they used to have during the clone wars.

“Bring back squad seven back to the prowler” an old voice spoke. It didn’t sound familiar to Obi wan.

“Copy that sir, Jet, Corgo. We’re leaving!” The stormtrooper placed the lightsaber on the holder in the back of his armour and quickly made his way off.

Once he was far enough away Obi wan finally felt safe to jump down. It was his old friend. The one that tried to murder him, the betrays was unbearable.

Cody.


	2. This Is Over

They were on the outskirts of Mos Beglia. This place was smaller then Eisley but it was still a decent size. It was mainly a place for animals, a simple farm town. If you can have one in a desert.

Cody was giving his troops orders. He had regular old rookies, 2 squads of them. As well as purge troopers. 

Purge troopers were luxury’s. Far more dangerous and efficient then any old bucket head, they were equipped with electro staff’s. all 4 of them. Expect for the Sergeant. He had a white pauldron and blaster rifle. These troops were only used by inquisitors and lord Vader but also the highest ranking stormtrooper. Cody.

“Alright, if we can’t find the Jedi then we’ll have to bait him out! All of you will round up the city locals of this here town, and we’ll give the Jedi thirty four hours, if he doesn’t reveal himself. We kill the whole town and move onto the next, we clear?” He grunted.

“Sir yes sir!” All the troops replied.

This Jedi had been seen by few but they knew one was here and they would get him. 

As the troops began to move out, Cody noticed one of them standing still looking up at the top of the building which Cody was leaning on.

“The hell you doing?” Cody hissed at the stormtrooper. He shaky looked over at his superior officer.

“There’s s-someone u-u-up there” he pointed “ it looked like a Jedi!” Cody moved away from the building and stood next to the trooper and looked up at the building. Nothing.

“I think the desert is getting to you! Rookie” the clone spat.

“No honestly, sir I swear, I..I—“ screams cut off the trooper. Along with blaster bolts and the down of them bouncing off and into walls.

Cody knew.

“That bastard!” He swore as he ran into town, the horrified stormtrooper rushing just a little behind him.

Cody pushed past people who were in the way, all of which were fleeing. As he got closer to the noise as he weaved in and out of buildings. He saw cutup corpses of troopers. Either that or impaled. Cody had seen this before, he knew it better then anyone in the stormtrooper corp.

A lightsaber. An elegant weapon. Which is way out of its time.

“Come on!” He ordered the stormtrooper still following him. Blaster carbine held tightly to his chest. 

Eventually they made it to outside a barn, in a eopie pen. Multiple stormtroopers slain as well as the purge troopers, including the Sergeant. Only one purge trooper stood outside the pen. Battling a cloaked figure welding the ocean blue blade, the purple and blue clashed together which bursted with colour compared to the dry, lifeless sand and sand stone bricks which surrounded them.

Eventually the purge trooper took a blow to the leg and then a final blow into his chest killed the trooper. They weren’t meant to face Jedi masters, only padawans and knights.

The young trooper beside Cody fired but the Jedi deflected it in one sharp move and it went straight into his chest. Cody from the other side of the eopie pen lifted up his blaster carbine but before that red charging bull could leave his blaster, the weapon from pulled from his hands, form an invisible force.

It went straight into the Jedi’s hand. 

“Kriffin hell, I’m guessing you heard about our plan” growled the grand marshal commander.

“Indeed I did” spoke and older withered voice. But it was his voice, Cody knew it.

“Well then, no point in playing friendly!” Shouted CC-2224. He jumped over the small fence and picked up an electro staff from the fallen purge trooper. “Come on! Fight me!” Growled the clone.

The Jedi flipped forward into the pen, startling the eopie’s inside. 

The Jedi’s face was masked in shadow from his hood. Cody’s electro staff lit up. He charged forward, kicking up sand behind him with a battle cry.

He jumped up and clashed with the Jedi, the first attacked was held for long but Cody pulled back and went from his arm. But the Jedi was prepared, as he force pushed the clone back and into the fence. He dropped the electro staff and was now dazed. 

Cody was a brilliant fighter especially in hand to hand combat, but a Jedi master is far more powerful then he could ever dream of being. 

As soon as he tried to get up a lightsaber was inches away from his visor. Cody just looked up at the figure finally able to see his face. Barely.

A greying beard. Two sharp blue eyes. Longer hair then he remembered though.

“Obi wan”.

It was followed by silence. Only the humming of the lightsaber.

“So you do remember”.

“I don’t forget scum’s face. Traitor!” He spat.

“Why did you shout at me on Utapau, I was ending the war. I killed Grevious, we ended the war!” The Jedi was upset, he had no idea. But Cody didn’t feel the same intend he did on Utapau. It wasn’t the same fiery rage. It was now sadness, loss.

He lost a friend, one of his closest that day. In fact since the empire, he lost all of his friends. 

Cody let out a sight. But when he turned back and instead of a sword, he was greeted by a scarred, dirty hand. But Cody only saw the hand of a friend.

He took it and stood up taking a step back from his old ally. “So you spare me, but kill my men!?” Cody didn’t care much for the humans, besides the purge troopers. But he thought Jedi wouldn’t kill so ruthlessly.

“I’m sorry” he was clearly ashamed as he looked down at his feet quickly then back at the clone.

“Yeah, so am I” replied the clone. Obi wan then removed his hood and Cody could tell he had aged but the again it had been almost 8 years ago they crossed paths. 

“Cody, stop doing this. You were willing to kill, to kill someone else. Who you thought was more important but in life, no one is more important then anymore” Cody was more ashamed. Bo Katan tried to get him out, tried to help him. But he was stubborn, he falls back again on stubbornness. 

But what else could do?

“That weapon. That you took form that cave, it belonged to a Jedi master long ago” oh so he saw that thought the clone. “You should take it, but you keep it. Learn from it, but leave this planet, leave me, I have one last mission”.

“What’s that?”

“Why should I tell you?”

Cody nodded stiffly. “Okay” he spoke which was almost silent over the sound of the powerless wind.

“Good luck Cody, may the force be with you” Cody just stared at the Jedi. As far as the empire was concerned, a Tusken raider tribe murdered his entire squad and the Jedi had fled the planet. He could call him the other members of squad 7 and leave planet.

Cody turned away, he never removed his helmet. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want Obi wan to see the shame he held in his eyes ever since Utapau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I can’t wait to move the story along further.


End file.
